


Who'd have thunk?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Revelations, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy comes home to witness something unexpected





	Who'd have thunk?

Percy entered the place and just as he was about to close the door and kick his shoes off, he heard weird sounds coming from Arthur’s room. He knew the poor bloke had nightmares sometimes and since they decided to share a place about half a year ago, he had gotten quite a few nights with Arthur dreaming weird stuff and keeping him awake in the next room. But this sounded different. 

As Percy pondered knocking on Arthur’s door to see if he was alright, there was a high scream coming from the room and then nothing.

Maybe he should let Arthur sleep, now that he seemed to have calmed down? Yeah, that was probably the better idea.

He was about to hang up his coat when Arthur’s door opened and Arthur emerged, all naked.

It wasn’t that unusual that one oft hem padded through the place without clothes, they had nothing to hide. It just came with sharing the place and being comfortable in each other’s presence. But Arthur looked quite…rumpled.

„Why did you scream like that? Are you okay?“ 

While Percy worried more and more, Arthur blushed slightly and looked decidedly awkward. 

Just then, a brunette Percy had never seen before, poked his head out of Arthur’s room. 

„Don’t worry, he is.“ The guy grinned widely and vanished back into the room.

With raised eyebrows, Percy looked after Arthur, who scratched at his chest and made his way to the bathroom. 

His flatmate was a screamer. Who’d have thunk?


End file.
